NaruHina: Konoha's Pranks
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: It's April's Fools Day in Konoha. What is going to happened?


**NaruHina: Konoha's Pranks**

(Everyone is the Shippuden version of themselves)

It was getting close to first day of April in Konoha which means it was April Fools Day. Some of the people in Konoha would play pranks that were common on their friends on this day, but there were two certain people that play pranks that no one in Konoha had ever thought before. Let see what is going to happen on the first day of April.

When morning came, everyone was waking up. At Kiba's house, Kiba was entering the kitchen, where both his mother and sister were at, to get some breakfast. When Kiba's mom and sister saw him, the both of them were on the floor laughing their asses off. Kira looked at a nearby mirror and saw he had a rainbow clown wig on his head with a red clown nose. Kiba went to take both the wig and nose off, but realize that both the wig and nose had been glued onto his skin. When Kiba's mom and sister saw that, they laughed even harder. Even Akamaru was barking up some laughs when he walked into the kitchen. Kira was wondering who would do this to him. Ten minutes later Hana had to give the dogs a bath that day. After she had Akamaru's fur shampooed, she then proceeds to wet Akamaru with the water hose. When Akamaru was clean, his white fur was now light purple. Hana's eyes were bugged eyes when she saw this. Hana had got her mother to see this and she busted out laughing when she heard this. They discover that someone put purple dye in the dog's shampoo. Kiba was laughing at a now purple Akamaru that was standing by his side. When Kiba left his house everyone in Konoha was laughing t both Kiba and Akamaru for how they looked now.

Gai was putting on his (ugly) green jumpsuit. When Gai looked in a mirror, a scream of horror was heard threw out Konoha and all the way to the Spring Country. Gai's hair was now light blue color instead of black and he also noticed that he no longer had his bushy eyebrow. There was a knock on the door and Gai answered it. To his surprised when he opened the door was some Jonin and some Anbu. They heard Gai scream and they thought something bad happen, but the Jonins and Anbus were on the ground laughing their guts out. Gai left his place to head for the training field to train with his students. At Tenten's place, Tenten could not find any of her clothes that she wears. The only thing she could find was some girly dresses that were bright red. So Tenten had ended wearing the dress to meet up with her team to train. At the Hyuga compound, everyone was in a fit of rage. It seemed that all the Hyuga's robes and clothes (except for Hinata for some reason) were now pink and they had no idea have that happened. And to Neji's horror, when he look in mirror, he had some black bushy eyebrows. It was at this time Hiashi came into the room where Neji was at and saw the eyebrows. There were no words that came to Hiashi's mouth when he saw his nephew wearing pink clothes and some big eyebrows. Neji left to meet his team. So far Gai, Tenten, and Neji had made it to the field. They could not believe their eyes as they saw each others looks. The three told each other about what happened about their new changes. Then the three were waiting for Rock Lee to show up. When Lee finally showed up, they could not believe what was in front of them. Lee's appearance was unbelievable to the eyes. Lee's hair was now light brown color and his eyebrows were shaved off. What really shocked them was that Lee's clothes were not his green jumpsuit. It was a standard set of Shinobi uniform. "What unyouthful person is the cause of this deed," Lee said and no one had an answered.

At the Nara's house, all the Nara men were finishing eating breakfast. The Nara men decide to sneak away from their wives to take a nap. When they got to their secret napping spot, they tried to take a nap, but they were not able to doze off. It was an hour later and the Nara men were unable to take a nap. They did realize that they had a lot of energy then they usual do. Then their wives found them and dragged the Nara men by their hair back to the house. The men told their wives about them having a lot of energy and were unable to take a nap. They soon discover that the Nara men drinks were mixed with some energy boost drink. When the Nara women heard this, they have plans for their husband for the day. Soon all the Nara men were sweating tears for what their wives were thinking. Somewhere else in Konoha, Anko was being chased by dogs and squirrels. She was unable to lose the dogs and squirrels. It seemed that someone spread peanut butter in Anko's clothes and release the dogs from their kennels at the Inuzuka compound. Anko had no idea why this was happening to her. Kakashi was hanging around at one of the training fields and he was about to read one of his copies of Make Out books that he has. When he open the book, the look on Kakashi's face was priceless. To Kakashi's horror when he took a look at the first page of his book, he discovered that the book in his hands was not his Make Out book. It was really one of Lee's album books with pictures of both him and Gai doing different poses which included some of them doing the most mental scarring Genjutsu that has ever been created the Sunset of Youthfulness Genjutsu. Kakashi went back to his apartment to get another book and realized after a few minutes that all his books were the same. Kakashi was wondering how he deserved such form of torture (I wonder why).

At the Hokage's office, Tsunade was doing paperwork and decided to take a drink from her secret sake that she had hidden in the room. She grabs the bottle and took a slip. Tsunade quickly spilt of the contents of the bottle. It seemed that someone replaced the sake in the bottle with vinegar. Tsunade went for another bottle. After a few minutes, Tsunade found out that all her sake bottles were filled with vinegar. Tsunade knew one thing that when she found who did this was going to be in a world of trouble for messing with her sake. At Ino's house, she was getting out of the shower. When she looked in the mirror, she was shocked. Her fade blond hair was now bright green color. Ino found that someone put green dye in her shampoo. Ino swore that she would punish the person that did this to her hair. At the Akimichi household, all the members of the clan were currently in all the bathrooms using the toilets. It seemed that all the food in the Akimichi household had laxatives in it. It is unsure on how long the laxatives were going to last for the Akimichis. Shino was leaving his home to go for a walk. After a few minutes, he noticed that something was wrong. Shino turned around and saw a lot of girls behind him. He noticed the looks it their eyes and he did not like it. Shino started to run as fasted as he could with a ton of girls chasing right after him. Shino later find out that his clothes somehow got covered with a special pheromones compound scent that attracts human girls to the target. Shino spent the rest of the day running away from most of all the girls in Konoha.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke was taking a shower after his training from earlier. When Sasuke look at the mirror, he saw that his black hair was now pink as Sakura's hair. Sasuke noticed that his shampoo bottle was a bottle of pink hair dye. Sasuke noticed that the hair dye label said that the dye will not come out for a while. Sasuke knew that he would be laughed at when word got out about his pink hair. At Sakura's house, Sakura was having the same hair problem as Sasuke. It seemed that someone replaced Sakura's shampoo bottle with bright orange hair dye bottle. At the Ninja academy, it seemed that someone put glue on all the teacher's chairs. All the teachers thought that is were Konohamaru that did it, but they were wrong. Asuma went to light one of his cigs in his mouth and out nowhere it exploded which scared the crap out of Asuma. For the rest of the day Asuma was afraid to light another cig. With Kurenai, her hair was now dark purple just like Anko's hair. It seemed that Kurenai's shampoo had purple dye in it.

At the Akatsuki hideout, things were out of control there. Someone put super glue on Tobi's mask and now he has a hard tie either eating or drinking. Deidara's clay bombs got swap out with some clay paste and now the hands on Deidara's hands can not open up much. Itachi's hair is now blue just as Konan's hair. Zetsu has two silencing seals on him and he is unable to find the seals. All of Kakuzu's money got swap with play money, which caused the guy to have heart attack. Hidan is a walking piece of art because his feet and hands are swapped which is causing him to walk upside down and his head is backward as well. Kisame is hiding under his bed, because he went into the kitchen and saw a book called 'How to Prepare a Shark man Dinner'. Now Kisame believes the Akatsuki are going to eat him. Sasori's heart is currently inside a girl puppet body and whenever he talks it sound just like a girl's voice. He is unable to find any of his extra puppet bodies. Konan's hair is now red just like Nagato's real body. Strangely enough that no one in the Akatsuki has seen either Konan or Nagato all day. But the people in the Hidden Rain Village could hear loud moaning coming from one of the Towers.

In the Hidden Sand Village, people were unable to hold their laugher in for what they saw. It seems that someone glue some raccoon dog ears on the top of Gaara's head. Even thought some people were laughing about that, it seems that some girls could not help but think at how cute Gaara was. Temari's shinobi's clothes got swap with girly clothes. Kankuro's war paint got altered and now he looks like a girl. Kankuro had been asked out by guys in the village. The funny part is he does not realize that he is wearing make up. Back in Konoha, Jiraiya was given a filer that said mixed bath at the hot springs. Once he got to the Hot Springs, he when to where the bathing was happening. Only when he entered the bath room, then he realized that the filer was a fake. Now Jiraiya was getting the crap beat out of him by Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Anko, Hana, Tsume, Yoshino, Ayame, Kurenai, and a lot of other women of Konoha. At the T&I department, there was a lot of meowing coming from Ibiki's office. It seemed that someone filled his office with a whole bunch of kittens. The whole department could not stop laughing about this.

At Naruto's apartment, Naruto and Hinata were laughing at the pictures of all the pranks that they pulled to all their friends, family, and enemies today. After they laughed a bit, the two began talking to each other. "That was fun," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "This was the best April's Fools pranks ever. Thanks for the help." "It was a lot of fun," Hinata answered. When Naruto turned his head to look for something, Hinata had a devilish smile on her face. "Hey Naruto, would you like me to make some ramen for you," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "Yes please." Hinata went into the kitchen and started to make some homemade ramen. Naruto's mouth was watering when he smelled the ramen being cooked. When the ramen was in the bowl, Hinata added something to the ramen before stirring it. "All done Naruto," Hinata said as she placed the bowl of ramen on the table. Naruto was at the table in no time flat. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and dig into the ramen. The first bit into ramen, Naruto's eyes went bug eyed. "Hinata, This ramen maybe be better then Ichiraku's ramen," Naruto said and Hinata smiled. Naruto quickly ate the ramen and Hinata watched Naruto eat. When Naruto was done, Hinata place the empty bowl in the sink and the two returned to the living room. Naruto sat on the couch and Hinata sat on Naruto's lap with her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto was caught off guard by what Hinata did. "Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata said while looking into Naruto's eyes, "I just wanted you to know that for a long time I had feeling for you. I am in love with you Naruto." Naruto was about to say something, but couldn't because Hinata pressed her lips onto Naruto's lips. When they broke the kiss, Naruto just looked at Hinata and then suddenly he felt sleepy. Naruto tried to keep his eyes opened, but soon fell asleep on the couch with Hinata on him. "Time for me to have my fun," Hinata said with smile on her face.

It was morning at Naruto's apartment. Naruto was waking up and found that he was lying on his stomach in his bed. Naruto tired to get up, but found that he couldn't. It seemed that Naruto's arms and legs were tied behind him. It took a while, but Naruto was able to get his arms and legs free. Naruto noticed that his right thigh was hurting a bit, so he decided to take a look. He noticed that there were words on his thigh and it said 'Naruto is the property of Hinata Hyuga'. Naruto could not help but laughed at it. Naruto noticed a box on the floor by his bed. Naruto looked at the box and noticed that it was a personal portable tattoo gun. Naruto just laughed for a while before beginning the day. Gai's, Lee's, and Neji's eyebrow was placed by a Genjutsu that no one noticed. If you were wondering what happened to all of Kakuzu's money, well Naruto took all the money and placed it in an account that he has. What could Naruto say, the Akatsuki were trying to capture him, and so this was payback. Naruto and Hinata had been going on dates since Hinata confession to Naruto. Both Naruto and Hinata are happy being together. They still pulls pranks every April's first and no one know how Naruto and Hinata does it.

The End

Have fun pranking on April's Fools day.


End file.
